cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Trooper Rusher (CL 99-0406)
"For the Republic." --Trooper Rusher (CL 99-0406) Trooper Rusher fought in the Clone Wars along side many a Jedi. He fought on many fronts, some well known, others not so much. And when Operation: Knightfall came round, he did not hesitate to kill any Jedi he saw. He served in the Imperial Army, and died of Old Age at 90. Birth "I was born in 30 BBY on Kamino, of the Jango Fett clones, and was stationed in the 501st Legion. After my growth was complete, I began training soon after. I began training for whatever was to come my way. I was stationed on Kamino along with the rest of us clones." Kamino Training "I began training soon after my growth in the growth jars was complete. I wasn't the most superb Marksman, but I was pretty well off. I never received ARC Training, but I thought it might have been cool to be an ARC Trooper, such respect, such skill. But I remained in the 501st as a trooper, and made my way up to Lieutenant fairly quickly. I underwent many training sessions with my squad, and we passed most of them well. Some were very vigorious, and difficult to complete. But still, our squad passed those tests as well. I soon was ready for the upcoming war, all of the clones were talking about. They were all talking about killing these droids, who fought for the bad guys. They called themselves, Separatists. I thought they were a bunch of Bantha Pudu, but that was my opinion. We soon were visited by a Jedi known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was supposedly there following a Bounty Hunter, who was also the man who we were cloned from, Jango Fett. The Jedi explored many of the Clones doing various things. He thought that all of us clones were extraordinary. He later found out we were ordered by a Jedi, named Sifo-dyas. The Jedi Kenobi however knew nothing of this order. Nonetheless, we prepared for war, especially when the Grand Jedi Master, Yoda visited Kamino, and said we were headed to Geonosis." The 1st Battle of Geonosis "You never forget your first battle. My first battle was at the first battle of Geonosis. It was hot, arid, and those bugs didn't make any thing better. I was not on the gunships that picked up the Jedi, but I was with the first group of 501st troops to arrive on the battlefield. We defended checkpoint Alpha, took some forward CIS command posts, and helped take down some Homing Spider Droids. Within an hour the droid army was in full retreat, and the Republic won the first battle of the Clone Wars..." The 2nd Battle of Geonosis Coming soon... Skirmishes on Ryloth "When the CIS invaded Ryloth, the Republic went in there to save the tail heads. I did not fight to liberate the planet but I did go down to clean up CIS pockets. But even then, they still managed to get some reinforcements to still try to hold on to Ryloth. I remember holding off droid attacks on outlying command posts and other skirmishes, but nothing me and my men could not handle. But it was pointless and the droids were off by 20 BBY. There were more battles during the Outer Rim Sieges, but the planet was secure by the end of the war." Battle on Felucia - Outer Rim Sieges "When contact with the 182nd Legion was lost, a detachment of the 501st and other units were sent to to investigate. The majority of the 501st went with Jedi Master Secura to the 182nd's last known position. I on the other hand, was with another detachment that set up a forward command post. Then the CIS set their own command post up a couple clicks to the south. They sent Jungle battles droids, droideka snipers and assault droids to try and root us out, but they failed in there goal. They then deployed themselves in a defense position. They also had an AAT platoon that we had to mine before they deployed. It was tricky business to take the tanks out, we had to blast our way through their base defenses before they could send out the B2 Assault. My brothers were in a worse situation. The 182nd was no where to be found; the CIS cut there supply lines and made Gunship supply impossible. We sent in two gunships, one got shot down near their forward units and the other one got shot down not far from our base. They had to defend their only AT-TE. We only had one as well, from repeated Infantry and Corporate Alliance tanks droids attacks. They did succeed in destroying the tanks and the AA guns and all droid forces in the area. After that, the troops at the forward command post took the fight to the enemy, destroying most of their forward infantry. With their rear exposed and loss of most of their forces, the CIS forces near our forward command post fell back with the one or two remaining AAT's and what was left of their ground troops. After the battle, the 327th Star Corps came in to take our place and finish off the last pockets of droid resistance." Battle of Umbara "When the Umbarans joined the CIS, a joint force of the 501st and 212th and other units were sent in to stop there rebellion. While Captain Rex moved on the main road to the capital and then to the airfield my platoon was tasked with taking out droid landing sites and Umbaran bunkers to the main forces flanks. The bunkers were not that hard to take out. The real problem was landing zones, each drop ship would have several squads of battle droids and a couple of tanks. There were two landing zones and we had little air or armor support, but then, we got them under control by the time Master Kenobi took the capital. I am sorry for the captains men, having to face the carnage of Krell was hard." Operation Knightfall Coming soon... '-Transition into the Empire' Coming soon... "Imperial Diplomacy" Coming soon... Gizor Delso & His Droid Army on Mustafar "Even though the war was over, some people never seemed to get the message. One of the worst cases of denial was Gizor Delso. All by himself, he found a droid factory on the surface of Mustafar. He made his own personal army of battle droids and had his own fleet in orbit. The first thing we had to do was to destroy the enemy fleet. However, before we could do that, we had to destroy a droid gunship that landed in our hangar and brought a boarding party with it. We blew them up and then took out the surrounding droid star fighters. Next, we had to get in the enemy hangar and steal one of their strike bombers. Then we destroyed their fleet, and then we could get to the surface. When we got there, we had fought those old gear-heads and we could not bear to go through another war with those guys. So we blew them up, and we destroyed a new design of battle droid. Then we dropped off an orbital strike beacon and then killed Gizor Delso. Then we got back to our ship and watched as the last hope for the Separatists was blown away, and would be seen NO MORE....." Death Coming soon... Category:Larcon Legion Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Humans Category:501st Legion Category:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire